Drabbles du Donjon
by La Succube
Summary: DONJON DE NAHEULBEUK. diverses drabbles sur tous les couples, tous les persos. en cours :firstword-prompt. J'accepte les demandes, challenges et prompt. déjà fait :Ranger/Barbare, Ogre/Elfe, Magicienne, Voleur/Barbare, Nain/Magicienne, Paladin, Voleur/Ménestrel. prochain : le Nain, ça va être très chiant
1. Part 1

_Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk appartient à John Lang a.k.a PenOfChaos. _

_Je ne suis qu'une pauvre fan inspirée par son œuvre, tant la saga mp3 que les livres. Je ne possède donc rien si ce n'est une imagination débordante._

_Ces drabbles furent écrites sur le modèle du « firstword-prompt », c'est à dire créées à partir du premier mot d'une page prise au hasard._

_Celles-ci sont issues du livre _Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk – Le Conseil de Suak  _édition Octobre._

_Quatres drabbles par chapitres !_

* * *

_Part 1_

**Compagnons :** Même après tant d'années, le Ranger le présente toujours comme son compagnon aventurier – il demeure trop gêné pour expliciter leur relation, et de plus, le Barbare trouve qu' « amant », ça fait tapette.

**Rumeur : **Quand les marins chuchotent, mi-effrayés, mi-excités, que les célèbres Fiers de Hache cherchent à passer le fleuve Elibed, Codie lève la tête et espère de tout son coeur que pour une fois les ragots soient vrais.

**Tombé du Nid : **L'Ogre en ferait plutôt son déjeuner, mais devant les yeux suppliants de l'elfette du groupe -et après traduction- il replace en bougonnant l'oisillon dans son nid

**Secrétaire :** La culture et l'attrait pour la lecture de la Magicienne incitent le Ranger à la charger de la correspondance de la compagnie, mais en voyant les pattes de mouches qui couvrent les parchemins, il doit se rendre à l'évidence , elle n'est pas dactylographe

**Main : **La main du Voleur est pâle et fine, agile et habile, aux phalanges brûlées et marquées par les pièges désamorcés. Celle du Barbare est digne de son propriétaire, rude, calleuse, avec de méchantes cicatrices et les légères déformations propre aux épéistes. Pourtant, lorsqu'elles se joignent presque honteusement sous la table ou sur le loquet d'une porte de chambre, elles s'assemblent à la perfection.


	2. Part 2

_Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk appartient à John Lang a.k.a PenOfChaos. _

_Je ne suis qu'une pauvre fan inspirée par son œuvre, tant la saga mp3 que les livres. Je ne possède donc rien si ce n'est une imagination débordante._

_Ces drabbles furent écrites sur le modèle du « firstword-prompt », c'est à dire créées à partir du premier mot d'une page prise au hasard._

_Celles-ci sont issues du livre _Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk – Le Conseil de Suak  _édition Octobre._

* * *

Pour Neenee : Et un Ménestrel/Voleur, un ! Pour le Paladin, j'avoue à ma grande honte avoir un peu manquer d'inspiration, j'ai donc dû un peu adapter une autre drabble pré-écrite... je me rattraperai dans un autre chapitre !

**PROMPTS/DEMANDES ACCEPTEES ! N'HESITEZ PAS !**

* * *

_Part 2_

**Temps :** Ce ne fut que lorsque la chevelure du Ranger se teinta de gris qu'ils se rendirent compte que vingt ans avaient passé depuis la formation des Fiers de Hache.

**Entreprise :** Entre les sorts de réparation du cuir, son expertise magique et la vente des potions, la Magicienne présentait de plus en plus d'attrait pour un partenariat. Et pas que lucratif, maintenant que le Nain avait vu ce qu'elle dissimulait sous sa robe de mage...

**Patron** : Au final, le Paladin avait calculé : sur un échantillon de dix aubergistes, un se liait d'amitié avec lui et ses compagnons, deux lui jetaient une couverture lorsqu'il faisait une crise de narcolepsie, quatre les faisaient payer des suppléments pour les pots cassés d'une quelconque bagarre, un pour la chambre de l'Ogre qui sentait systématiquement le moisi... et deux finissaient immanquablement dans le caniveau, égorgés ou manquant une partie vitale de leurs anatomies.

**Réveil** : Lorsqu'on vit pratiquement sur les routes, on s'habitue à ignorer les bruits divers de l'aube pour conserver encore quelques minutes biens méritées de repos héroïque. Cependant, quand la voix guillerette du Ménestrel pénétre les brumes de son sommeil, chantonnant une ode à la beauté de l'endormi, le Voleur ne rechigne jamais à quitter les bras de Morphée pour rejoindre ceux de son amoureux du matin.

**Sort :** Cette sale sorcière lui avait jeté un sort de guérison des blessures graves à son insu ! C'était lâche et mesquin, et le Barbare se surprit à espérer qu'elle le referait.


	3. Part 3

_Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk appartient à John Lang a.k.a PenOfChaos. _

_Je ne suis qu'une pauvre fan inspirée par son œuvre, tant la saga mp3 que les livres. Je ne possède donc rien si ce n'est une imagination débordante._

_Ces drabbles furent écrites sur le modèle du « firstword-prompt », c'est à dire créées à partir du premier mot d'une page prise au hasard._

_Celles-ci sont issues du livre _Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk – Le Conseil de Suak  _édition Octobre._

* * *

**Crom :** Ca semblait parfaitement incongru pour un sauvage des plaines, et il ne l'avouerait pas sous la torture, mais le Barbare adorait entendre la Magotte parler théologie : personne ne narrait aussi bien les exploits du dieu guerrier.

**Cour :** Malgré leur sociabilité, les Elfes restaient bien souvent entre eux. C'est pourquoi le gouvernement bigarré de la salle du trône de Folonariel était une attraction en lui-même.

**Offensive** : La « stratélique » et les plans de bataille irréalistes du Ranger étaient longs, rébarbatifs et surtout complètement inutiles : même les plus éduqués des membres de leur compagnie fonçaient dans le tas lorsqu'on sonnait la charge

**Repas** : Malgré leurs différences culturelles en termes de régime et de préférences personnelles, tous les aventuriers s'accordaient sur une chose : la ripaille, y'a qu'ça d'vrai !

**Fréquence** : Quand un baltringue arnaqueur prétendit inventer une potion miracle pour augmenter la fréquence des rapports sexuels chez les vieux couples, sondage à l'appui le Barbare s'esclaffa : en dix ans d'aventure, lui et la Magotte n'avaient jamais cessé de pulvériser les records !


End file.
